


Caretaker

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Caring, Drabble, Gen, Pets, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Black Hayate is a very good dog.





	Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



Riza had come home early, smelling of brimstone and tension, but that was remedied easily enough with a hot bath. Black Hayate, no fan of baths, waited patiently for her by the edge of the tub. She liked it when she knew where he was, so he tried to stay close to her. Sometimes, if he took a long nap, he lost track of her, but the house was small enough he always caught back up to her again.

She would smile at him then, and scratch him behind his ears, and he'd know he was looking after her correctly.


End file.
